


A Tango In Paris

by Anglophile1971



Category: The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, The Night Manager (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile1971/pseuds/Anglophile1971
Relationships: Jonathan Pine/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Tango In Paris

Jonathan kept to the edge of the dance floor, eyes trained on one dancer in particular. He'd been watching her all evening from the shadows, watching how she danced with each of her partners, never dancing with one man more than once. The way her body moved, the slow sway of her hips making the clingy fabric of her dress mold more to her willowy frame.

This wasn't the first time he had seen her. They had been circling each other for weeks, ever since he suddenly found himself without a job. The sudden implosion of Roper Enterprises left Jonathan twiddling his thumbs in a tiny London flat, slowly going mad from sheer boredom. The only highlight of those solitary days had been his evening strolls through the busy London streets, knowing that she followed closely behind, the scent of her perfume driving him mad. Sometimes, he would flip the script, losing her in one of the back alleyways, only to pick her up again and become the hunter himself, intent on learning all he could about his mysterious quarry.

He knew she enjoyed the game as much as he did. Sometimes, he could hear her laughter ringing through a deserted alley, only to look around and see absolutely nothing. He smiled to himself as he straightened his tie and watched her now. Yes, their game had come to its inevitable conclusion. He had cornered her here, although she was still unaware of the fact. He reveled in being allowed to drink in the sight of her at long last, like a fine French wine. He rarely dreamed before her, preferring the silent, peaceful sleep of the righteous. Now, his nocturnal musings were full of her, and each morning he woke to an impressive hard-on and a deep-seated need to know what she tasted like, what she felt like in his arms.

Suddenly, one night she was no longer there, waiting for him in the streets. He searched for her for a few weeks, growing more despondent with every night that he was alone. It was sheer luck to find her here, at a holiday party of all places, but here she was, and he wasn't losing her again.

Angela had insisted he come to Paris for a rest, to get away from the city for a holiday. He didn't want to leave, as he was sure the moment he did, she would return and find him gone, but leave he did, and now, if Angela was here, he would kiss her for her insistence. He watched as she and her partner left the floor, patiently waiting for his chance.

He cocked his head as he watched her flirt with the man who was draped around her. He smirked, knowing that said man thought he had a chance at taking her home, but Jonathan knew better. Only he would have that privilege. The music changed to a low Latin beat and Jonathan knew that it was now or never. He quickly downed the glass of champagne he had been holding and passed it off to a waiter as he made his way across the floor. The other man was just taking her hand to lead her back to the dance floor when Jonathan stopped beside them and smiled down at the vision in front of him.

"May I have this dance?"

She seemed to consider his question carefully before giving him a coy smile and a wink before holding out her hand for him to grasp gently. "Of course, but only if you tango."

He laughed low in his chest as he pulled her toward the floor. "For you, I'll be Fred Astaire."

Her laughter followed them as they made their way into the crowd already dancing. As he drew her close and wrapped an arm around her waist, she looked up at him and smiled. "No Fred necessary. Just be you... Jonathan."

He twirled her away from his body before reeling her back in before he answered her. "You have me at a disadvantage, darling."

She just laughed and shook her head, swaying her hips in time with his as they began to dance in earnest. "Oh, I doubt anyone ever has you at a disadvantage."

They stopped talking then, each paying attention to the other's moves. Jonathan was enthralled by the easy way she danced as if she was one with the music. Every sway, every kick, every thrust of her hips was perfectly in time to the beat he could now feel in his bones. Time seemed to stand still only for them, each lost in the moment and the other's arms until the last note died with the song. Both were breathing heavily when they at last parted, she staring up at him and he gazing down into her eyes that seemed to beg a question. One he knew he had the answer for.

Without a word, he took her hand and led her from the dance floor and out of the room, walking resolutely down the hall to the bank of elevators. Once inside the metal box, he trapped her against the wall, holding her there with his lower body as she pulled him even closer by the lapels of his jacket. He shook his head, trying to clear it somewhat.

"Who are you?"

She groaned as she took hold of the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his head down to hers. "No questions, please. Just kiss me."

"Just... " He swore as she thrust her hips upward, grinding into his already hard erection. "Oh god... I have to know."

She huffed out an impatient breath as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, ending their private moment. She followed him down the hall to a door, where he shakily unlocked and swung it open, motioning for her to precede him. Once inside, she once again found herself pressed against the wall, this time with her legs wrapped around his waist and his body pressed tightly against hers. Jonathan smirked as she cursed when he twisted his pelvis into hers.

"I've been following you for months. I'm surprised you didn't spot me sooner. I've been assigned to watch you in case you decided to do anything... foolhardy."

Jonathan shook his head, at once both praising Angela for her choice of sitter and cursing her for not trusting him. Before he let himself get too far into his own head, he looked down at the vision in front of him. "Your name?"

The woman rolled her eyes, making his smirk widen as she scoffed. "Must I?"

Jonathan nodded slowly, leaning in to lay several kisses down her throat. "Oh yes, darling, I'm afraid so."

"Elizabeth. Happy now?"

Jonathan nodded once before lifting her away from the wall and carrying her into the bedroom, where he let her slide slowly down his tall frame until her heeled feet touched the carpet. He stepped away from her and began to disrobe. First his jacket, then his tie, followed by his shoes being toed off and kicked across the room. Next came his expensive silk shirt and finally his trousers and socks, leaving him breathtakingly nude in front of her.

She smiled and reached for the small bow at her waist, loosening it and letting the clingy material of her dress fall away to reveal her equally nude body underneath. Jonathan fell to his knees in front of her, ready to worship the goddess standing in front of him in only stilettos. Reaching around her, he let his hands rest on the plumpness of her cheeks as he kissed her stomach and let his head rest there for a moment before his lips began to wander downward, as if in search of their home.

When his tongue found her clit, she cried out and clutched at his hair, holding him close to her. As he became more amorous, he could feel her legs begin to shake. He lifted his head to grin up at her. "Fall back, love. Trust me."

She gave a small head nod and did as he requested, finding herself laying on the soft duvet of the bed. He followed behind, never stopping his attentions to her clit and folds. There wasn't a part of her that he didn't kiss, lick or fondle, and by the time she was shaking from her third orgasm, she was begging him to stop. "Please! Please, I need you... "

He reluctantly lifted his head from between her legs and crawled up until he was on top of her and staring down at her satisfied face. He buried his face in her neck as she reached down and grasped his hard cock in her hand. Jonathan knew he wouldn't last long if he didn't stop her soon, but it felt so good to have her touching him that he let her have the lead for a moment or two more before reaching down between their bodies and gently removing her hands.

He smiled and chuckled softly as he braced himself on his forearms and let his lower body find its way home. As he thrust in slowly, Elizabeth arched her back, revealing her neck to his searching lips. As he licked, sucked and nibbled on the tender flesh beneath her ear, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him close. They stayed that way for a long while, Jonathan thrusting slowly and steadily, Elizabeth arching and meeting his every move.

Finally, the pull became too strong, the need to reach fulfillment overwhelming as his thrusts became harder and faster, her cries more rapturous and needful. Jonathan looked down at the woman beneath him and caught his breath at how beautiful she was, especially now as she was about to fall over that sweet edge. He closed his eyes, feeling the need to fall with her, but wanting to bring her release first. He felt her fingers on his face and he let his eyes open again to find her staring up at him, a look of wonder on her face that again took his breath away. He watched her swallow hard as she fought to find the words she was looking for. On his end, he gave her no quarter, never slowing or stopping his thrusts. He was ever mindful of his deep-seated need to see her go over first, but her words stopped him in his tracks.

"Please, Jonathan. Together... "

He slowed for a moment before nodding and smiling down at her through a haze of passion. "Yes, Elizabeth, together." He tried to slow down, but his body had other ideas. It was too late to pull back on the reins and Jonathan knew it. "Please, baby, now... now!"

They both fell together at the same time, each shouting the other's name as they collapsed into each other, a heap of body parts strewn across the bed. Minutes or hours later, Jonathan lifted his head from her chest at the sound of her giggling. He grinned down at her with a quizzical look on his face. She shook her head as she reached up and ran a hand through his sweaty, disheveled hair. "We should have done that months ago!"

Jonathan nods as he falls onto his back beside her on the bed, reaching for her hand to hold in his. "Yes, I agree." He shrugs, bringing her hand up to kiss the back of it. "Well, we have plenty of catching up to do, don't we darling?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan wakes the next morning to sunlight streaming through the half-open French doors off the balcony and groans, turning to bury his head in Elizabeth's shoulder, but he finds himself alone in the bed. He finds a small piece of paper ripped from the hotel stationary laying on the pillow beside him and lifts it. He smiles as he lays back on his own pillow and stares up at the ceiling, letting the paper fall to the bed beside him.

Until we meet again, Mon Amor.

Lizzy


End file.
